Conventional fixing elements for fixing two objects to each other are usually provided in the form of a plastic resilient engaging element. The fixing elements each comprise a resilient engaging body. Users exert a force upon the resilient engaging bodies with a tool to enable the resilient engaging bodies to fix the objects to each other by snap-engagement.
As mentioned above, the users must exert a force upon the resilient engaging bodies with a tool. If the force is exerted inappropriately, the resilient engaging bodies are likely to get damaged.
Moreover, the resilient engaging bodies are structurally fragile. As a result, there are difficulties in the resilient engaging body manufacturing process.
Furthermore, to be in snap engagement with the resilient engaging bodies, objects must be of a considerable degree of thickness. As a result, the resilient engaging bodies are not applicable to thin objects.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a rotatably fastening structure which is unlikely to be subjected to structural damage, enables users to connect two objects together quickly without compromising the structural strength of the objects, and is applicable to thin objects.